Polaris
Polaris, formerly known as The Game Station, is a YouTube Gaming Network created by Maker Studios. It is the network that all of the Yogscast members were previously partnered with. Various friends and associates of the Yogscast are still part of the network. The Yogscast moved to their own network at the start of April 2016, due to complications regarding copyright takedown and private videos. Shows Current *The Daily Byte *Friend Zone *Rumblezone *YogsClash *Sort This! *Rumble Zone * Sjin's Fun Friendly Building Challenge Finished/Hiatus *Pewdiepie and Friends *Broken Quest *Mobile Countdown *How To Play *IndieStatik Live *Review *Table Flip *Hey Look! *Strippin's Got Game Show *The Holodeck *Simple Simon * Iron Crafters Moved *The Co-Optional Podcast *Co-Optional Animated (Both moved to TotalBiscuit's channel after "disagreements between Polaris and himself in creative direction") Show Descriptions The Daily Byte The Daily Byte is this network's gaming news show which is made and uploaded fairly regularly. Most episodes except for a few are hosted by Dodger, most others are hosted by Chad Quandt. Pewdiepie and Friends Pewdiepie and Friends is a show where Pewdiepie and guests play a random game. The Co-Optional Podcast (Moved) The Co-Optional Podcast, (formerly known as the TGS Podcast) is a gaming podcast hosted by TotalBiscuit, Jesse Cox and Dodger. The Guests are usually new additions to Polaris/TGS, and they talk about Games they've played, Games coming out, and videos. However that isn't guaranteed to not include random talk often from Jesse or the Guest. As of 2015, the Co-Optional Podcast has been moved to the YouTube channel of TotalBiscuit, due to alleged arguments over the direction of the show between TotalBiscuit and Polaris. Co-Optional Animated Co-Optional Animated is an series of 2-3 minute long animations that highlight funny moments from the Co-Optional Podcast. The animations are released every Tuesday at around 7/8pm GMT. Broken Quest Broken Quest is a comedy show based on MMOs in which Aggie (Dodger), Jonric the 27th (Husky) and Violet (Rosanna Pansino) are all on an adventure to stop Yorks (Jesse Cox) and Sid (Davis of the Warp Zone). It was mentioned during the Broken Quest livestream that the Yogscast were going to be guests in one of the episodes. Who of the yogscast, what characters they will play and which episode they will feature in is all unknown. Pacific Rim Pacific Rim, were a series of Promotional videos based on the movie Pacific Rim, featuring: TotalBiscuit, HuskyStarcraft, Jesse Cox, Dodger, JonTron and Egoraptor. The promotion was originally signed with TGS, but due to Maker Studio, the videos could continue. Mobile Countdown Mobile Countdown, is a mobile games review show hosted by Dodger in which they review 3 mobile games each episode. Friend Zone Friend Zone, was created by Dodger and Commander Holly of the other Polaris. Each week they have a new guest. They dress up in funny costumes, muck about and play lots of games, particularly Dungens and Dragons: Chronicles of Mystaria, Mount Your Friends and Dixit. You can tune in every other week to hear more of Dodger, Holly Conrad and all kinds of friends for games, foods, kigurumis and more. Simple Simon Simple Simon is a show hosted by Lewis and Simon on the Polaris network channel. Every episode, Lewis invites on a special guest who has either worked with the Yogscast in the past, or is a member of the Polaris network, with the exception of eleventh special guest, renowned comedian Bill Bailey. Lewis then asks Simon questions about the guest and Simon is awarded points by the guest if he gets the question right (and in some scenarios wrong). The number of points awarded and the value of the points given is completely down to the guest, who can be as harsh or as lenient as they wish. Sjin's Fun Friendly Building Challenge Sjin's Fun Friendly Building Challenge is a show on Polaris hosted by Sjin. The premise of the show is that Sjin will talk to a guest while they build something in the 'Polaris Space Garden'. Strippin's Got Game Show Strippin's Got Game Show is a show hosted by Sam Thorne on the Polaris channel. It features Strippin taking on a guest at random challenges. Partnered Members and Associates In-Yogiverse *Strippin *BebopVox *DaveChaos *Ridgedog (MakerGen) *FyreUK (MakerGen) *Will (MakerGen) *Parv *Brent and Eric (MakerGen) *TotalBiscuit *Dodger *CinnamonToastKen (MakerGen) *xXSlyFoxHoundXx *CaptainSparklez *WoWCrendor (MakerGen) Trivia *All of the Yogscast members and most of their friends were partnered with Polaris. *Polaris was originally called The Game Station but had to be changed due to the fact that they wanted a clean slate due to the Game Station channel being filled up with a lot of bad content according to Totalbiscuit. It was originally thought however, that they encountered copyright issues with Gamestation, a line of gaming shops in the UK. *Dodger hosts (or at least is in) 8 out of the 11 shows Polaris hosts currrently. *TotalBiscuit was the one to partner the original BlueXephos channel to Polaris, giving both Simon and Lewis and TGS a big popularity boost. If not for Totalbiscuit, they would have signed up with Machinma who at the time were launching attacks on The Game Station due to it being competition according to Totalbiscuit. *Due to Dodger being on almost every show on Polaris, Polaris is occasionally joked as "Dodger's third channel" on the Co-Optional Podcast. *Polaris is a sub-network of Maker Studios, which was sold to The Walt Disney Company in March 2014. *The Yogscast first joined Polaris (then The Game Station) back in September 2010, as seen in the announcement video below. Video(s) Gallery PolarisLogo.jpeg|Polaris' logo. Category:Non-Yogscast Category:People Category:Polaris